


Past and Present of Fire Emblem

by gazingatseiros



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Marriage Proposal, girlfriends being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gazingatseiros/pseuds/gazingatseiros
Summary: Byleth is a huge fan of Fire Emblem and she can't stop playing Three Houses. Rhea remembers her childhood playing with the old Fire Emblem games. And something happens in the end.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Kudos: 24





	Past and Present of Fire Emblem

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a short fic to celebrate the 30th anniversary of Fire Emblem but I ended writing a marriage proposal because yes, what the heck, I'm sorry for this garbage hahaha

“Byleth, my love, are you ready?”

The girl blinked. The soft sound of Rhea’s voice distracted her. How long has she been playing?

“Mmh, lost in your thoughts I see.”

Byleth blushed at the sight of her girlfriend's smile.

“Sorry… I was playing and I lost track of time”, she said. “Give me ten minutes and I’ll be ready to go out.”

Rhea chuckled as Byleth ran to the bedroom. How she could not love her? She sat on the couch, waiting for her. But then her attention was caught by the TV screen.

“Mmh, what game is that?”

Byleth had bought a Switch a few days ago. She was excited when she arrived at home with a big package under her arm. That same day Byleth turn on the console and since then she was playing non-stop. Rhea never payed much attention to the game her girlfriend was playing for hours. But at that moment she was curious. Byleth had left the game paused in a battle. And the battle map sounded familiar to her.

“Goddess, it isn’t…”

The green-haired woman took the box of the game. A tiny gasp escaped from her lips. Byleth was playing a Fire Emblem game.

“Oh my, it brings back me many memories.”

Rhea heard Byleth’s steps coming from the bedroom.

“Sorry for the wait, Rhea. I’m rea… Uh, why are you smiling at the box of the game?”

The woman chuckled.

“You didn’t tell me that the game you bought was a Fire Emblem game.”

Byleth crossed her arms, visibly confused.

“No, I didn’t because you don’t seem to be interested in videogames and that kind of stuff.”

“Well… it’s true that actually I’m not really interested. But this game! When I was a kid, I played lot of hours with some games of this series.”

Byleth blinked. She was surprised with that fact.

“You never told me.”

“Yes, I know, because I didn’t know you liked the Fire Emblem games.”

A tiny smile appeared on Byleth’s lips.

“Yes, since Sacred Stones I’ve been playing every Fire Emblem.”

“Now I understand why you bought a Switch after saying you wouldn’t.”

Byleth’s cheeks blushed.

“Well… yes, I bought the Switch only for the new game. Don’t judge me!”

Rhea laughed.

“I’m not judging you, my child.”

The blue-haired girl sat next Rhea.

“So, what was your first Fire Emblem game?”

“Oh, it was Genealogy of the Holy War. Seteth was also a big fan and bought it the day it was released.”

“Wait- Seteth was a big fan? Are we talking about your brother?”

“Byleth!”

“Sorry but is hard to imagine your brother playing videogames. Even when he was a kid.”

“Sometimes you’re terrible!”, Rhea laughed.

“Yeah, I’m terrible. But you love me, so I don’t know what’s worse”, Byleth smiled deviously.

Rhea rolled her eyes but still laughing.

“Never mind”, said Byleth. “You were telling me about your first game…”

“It was a SNES game. I loved it so much that I played the previous games that my brothers had.”

“Even Macuil and Indech were fans?”

“Yes. And they were the ones who gave me the Game Boy Advance with The Blazing Blade for my birthday. Ah, those were good times…”

Rhea’s smile vanished. Byleth tightened her hand. Talking about Macuil and Indech was always painful for Rhea.

“I’m so sorry, my love, it’s just…”

“You miss then.”

The woman nodded.

“We can talk about other subject if you want. Or go out now that I’m ready.”

“Oh, no. First, I want to see this new game”, Rhea smiled again.

“Are you sure? Didn’t you want to go to the bookshop?”

Byleth smiled when her girlfriend laid her head on her chest.

“… As you wish, my Lady”, the girl said. “Ah! That reminds me… one of the characters of this new game is an Archbishop and you will love her. She’s a pretty cool character and you can marry her.”

Rhea giggled.

“Byleth, are you really going to marry an Archbishop?”

“Yes, why not? I love the character and I have the option to marry her.”

The woman said nothing. Byleth frowned. Did she say something wrong?

“My love?”

Byleth hugged Rhea.

“Can I ask you something? But I don’t know if this is the moment…”

“Go on, ask me what’s on your mind.”

“If I were a character of this game… If I were that Archbishop… would you marry me?”

Byleth’s heart skipped a beat. Is Rhea _proposing_ to her?

“I…”, the girl swallowed. “Yes, of course. I would marry you even if you were another character and not the Archbishop.”

Rhea looked her in the eyes.

“Really?”

“Yes. I even would marry you in real life if you wanted.”

“I’m glad to hear that because…”

Rhea left Byleth hug and went to the bedroom. Byleth was confused. The woman returned with a small box in her hand.

“… I want to ask you something more.”

Rhea opned the box. The blue-haired girl gasped at the sight of the silver ring with deep green gems. The woman took a deep breath.

“Will you accept this ring? I would like nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Yes.”

The woman blinked. She didn’t expect Byleth’s quick answer.

“Yes, Rhea, yes! Obviously, I accept your ring. Yes, I will marry you.”

Byleth softly kissed her girlfriend lips. The woman blushed.

“You’ve just made me the happiest woman in the world, my love.”

“And I will make you the happiest woman in the world during the rest of our lives.”

“Is that so?", she chuckled. "Then let me play this game called…”, she looked at the box, “…Three Houses so I can see that Archbishop of yours.”

Byleth laughed, giving Rhea another kiss.

“Go on… Lady Rhea.”


End file.
